The Good Times
by Whisperwings
Summary: What happens when Albus is bored and Ginny is in the mood to cause trouble. A silly dialogue only one-shot.


**Winter Blues**

"Albus? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing mum."

"Oh don't give me that, you get mopey the same way your father does. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm bored!"

"Bored? Whatever for?"

"Well…Christmas is over, and New Years is over...and we won't get to see everyone for forever!"

"Not forever, silly. Just a little while. Just because the holidays are over doesn't mean the fun has to end though."

"Yeah huh…there's nothing exciting to do anymores."

"Anymore, sweetie. Hmm…alright, I'm about to show you something fun."

"Really?"

"Really. Hurry up and grab your coat!"

"Where'd you put it?"

"I didn't put it anywhere, where did _you_ put it?"

"On…the radiator…"

"Albus! You know you're not supposed to do that."

"I know, but feel! It's nice and warm!"

"Yes, and now you'll roast. And if your coat catches on fire, I will only stand and laugh at you when you have to go outside with no coat."

"Aw, mum…"

"Aww, Al… Come on then, coat on."

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special…follow me!"

"Mum…why are we crawling through the hedge?"

"Hush! We don't want them to see us coming!"

"Um….okay!"

"Albus!"

"Right. Quiet. Sorry."

"Keep low and follow me."

"Hey look, Dad and James are playing quidditch! Are we going to play too?"

"Nope, I have something better in mind. Now quick, pack up some snow."

"Like…this?"

"No silly, pack it tighter. It should be a ball like this!"

"It's harder than it looks…"

"Especially when you have no gloves. Put yours on!"

"I dunno where I left 'em."

"Try your pockets."

"Oh..right. Hehe…"

"I swear, if your head wasn't attached, you'd forget where that was too."

"Would not!"

"Would too! I don't know how you can manage to lose your glasses…you can't see without them."

"Hey, I only ran into one door today!"

"And you have the bruise to prove it. Got your snowball done?"

"Yup. Tada!"

"Excellent! Hurry and make more!"

"What for?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"So is an indoor voice."

"Albus…have you been eavesdropping on Mum and Dad again?"

"Um…maybe?"

"I'll be sure to warn your father about that bad habit of yours."

"James says it's a phase. I still haven't reached his level of eavesdropping yet."

"…"

"Mum?"

"I have a bad feeling your brother has been spending a little too much time with Uncle George."

"I've made six snowballs, you…wow! How'd you make so many so fast?"

"Practice, my dear Albus. Many years of practice. Now I want you take a snowball…and throw it at your father."

"What?"

"Hush!"

"But…at Dad?"

"Yes! Trust me, it'll be hilarious."

"…Are you sure?"

"Al, just imagine your father falling from his broom and right into the snow."

"…You're right, it'll be funny."

"You see, I told you! Now…ready…aim…fire!"

"Gah!"

"Dad!"

"Quick Al, get James!"

"What? No! Ahh!"

"Got him!"

"Nice one Albus!"

"Ack, blech…dirty snow…"

"Dad? You okay?"

"Yeah…but your mother is going down."

"Oh yeah? Just try it, Harry!"

"This is what I get for marrying a redhead. Come on James, hide back here!"

"Alright, Al, the battle has just begin. Keep making snowballs or we'll run out."

"Roger that, mum."

"James, that's your mother over there…make me proud."

"And soak her?"

"And soak her."

"Gotcha."

"Ahh! James, hey!"

"Dad told me to!"

"Did not!"

"He did too!"

"Oh Harry…you'll pay for that one later."

"Looking forward to it."

"Gah! Child abuse!"

"You asked for it, James!"

"Yeah, but you started it, _mother_."

"Maybe so. But I brought you into this world, and I can sure take you out of it."

"Ugh, Mum, that threat is so overused!"

"How about I threaten to take away your allowance?"

"I have an allowance?"

"What? How come he has an allowance and I don't?"

"Neither of you have an allowance!"

"Shut it Harry, this is funny!"

"Ginny!" "Mum!"

"Oh I'm just teasing. I'll take away your broom instead."

"Hey!"

"She's kidding again!"

"Oh no I'm not, I'm head of the household."

"Ahem?"

"Alright, your father's the head. But I'm the neck and aim him in the proper direction."

"Pfft."

"What?"

"I don't get it…"

"Maybe we'll explain when you're older."

"We've heard that before."

"Yeah…come on James, get them!"

"Hey! Harry, when did you teach your sons to gang up on their parents?"

"I didn't!"

"Oh whatever, get down!"

"We need a plan of action."

"Spell a few snowballs to make them think we're still here?"

"We'll split up, one taking each side."

"And catch them with tickling charms when we're in range. Ready?"

"Let's do it."

"Right."

"We've got em pinned!"

"I dunno…"

"What do you mean Al?"

"They're not hitting us. They weren't missing anything before, their aim is too good."

"Oh…bloody-ack! No! No stop it! Muuuum!"

"Dad! Eek, stop! Stop it! Ahahahaha!"

"I made hot chocolate! Anyone want some?"

"Lily?"

"…Ginny…did you let Lily made hot chocolate."

"She…didn't ask."

"But you left her alone. In the house."

"Uh…yeah?"

"Dad…is the kitchen going to be covered in melted marshmallow again?"

"You know what, Al? I'm betting it is."

"Hurray, marshmallow fights!"

"Yippie!"

"What? No, James! Albus! …Uh, Ginny…?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you ever mention a marshmallow fight in front of the kids?"

"I…may have. At some point… Possibly."

"You…are the coolest mom ever."

"You say that now, wait until we have to make them take baths."

"Bloody hell…"

"Exactly. Come on love, we'd better go make sure Lily and the boys didn't start a donut fight or something."

"Where would they get donuts?"

"Does it matter? You remember when Albus accidentally summoned the cheesecake?"

"The one that ended up on your head. Good times. Ow! You have sharp elbows!"

"Harry, I love you to death, but I still retain the right to make you sleep on the couch."

"Nah...we both know you wouldn't."

"Hmmm…true. Oh no, lips off buddy. We have kids to go watch."

"WhoooooooohoooooHOOOOOooo! Cool!"

"I think you're right. Something tells me they just found the fireworks."

"Harry dearest, did you put them in the top cupboard like I told you?"

"I...may have forgotten to do that."

"Mommy! Where do you keep the matches?"

"Some chosen one you make."

"Oh hush, Red. Better hurry or your children will blow up the house."

"_My_ children? I seem to remember you helping with part of the process."

"Yes, but they take after you."

"No wonder you love them so much."

"You won't hear any arguments from me."

"Heh, I bet I won't."

"Oh shut up Gin."

"Love you, Harry."

"…love you too. Now go!"

"Yes Captain!"

"I swear, you're crazy."

"Which is why you love me! Alright kids, what are you doing in h- Oh my god!"

"Heh. Heh, good times indeed…"

"Harry!"

"Coming!"

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_I did this for a contest over on deviantArt, with theme being the winter holidays. But I figured, what happens after the holidays? Albus bets bored and his mother gets hilarious ideas :D_

_Hope the dialogue only thing isn't too difficuklt to understand...i know it can get confusing, but it was an experiment as much as an excersize..._

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings  
_


End file.
